


eyes on me

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: minimalist memoirs [8]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, fanboy!jonghyun, idol!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: Okay, so Jonghyun is a nerd for Pokemon, gaming, and Hwang Minhyun. Not in that particular order.Honestly, it's Hwang Minhyun, who can blame him?





	1. Chapter 1

Jonghyun is going crazy.

He stares at the Excel spreadsheet in front of him, fuming at the supplier's messy handwriting. He's got hundreds of his own version of Seasons Greetings to ship out by next week, and the key rings that were supposed to be delivered  _today_ is no where in sight. He clicks on the e-mail he sent three hours ago, but there still isn't any reply. 

Calling the company gets him nowhere, they refuse to pick up and he lets the call ring for two minutes straight before trying his best not to slam down his phone.

"What's wrong with you?" Seongwoo asks, flat on his stomach on his side of the room. He's eating what looks like a stack of Choco Pies, and Jonghyun winces at the crumbs.

"The supplier didn't sent the key rings for Set D." He divulges.

"So start on printing the labels for delivery." Seongwoo prompts. "Work around the plan, Jonghyun."

"Yeah, yeah." He waves an arm. "Sorry about the mess, it'll be shipped out in a week."

"It's okay." Seongwoo smiles, tossing him a packet. "You can pay me back with Kang Daniel's number?"

"Fat chance." He retorts, ripping it open and biting into his pie. "You freaked him out too much the last time."

"This is a small campus." Seongwoo warns, a pout forming on his face.

"Wow, I didn't realise after being here for two years." He deadpans, unblinking as Seongwoo pleads with his eyes. "Find him yourself if you're so interested. I'm not giving out the kid's number without his approval."

"I'll break into your phone." He threatens. 

"You don't know the password."

"Isn't it Hwang Minhyun's birthday? The same code you use for everything?"

Jonghyun fights the blush on his cheeks, coughing.

"I'll break into your phone." Seongwoo repeats smugly.

"I'll break your nose." He shoots back. "Come here and help me with these labels."

 

Shrieks and howls fill the stadium, and Jonghyun winces. He's got ear plugs in his ears already, and he levels the camera as Hwang Minhyun rises from beneath the stage, cast under a white spotlight. If he angles  _just_ right-

He gets the shot: Minhyun surrounded by the smoke and centered just nice below the spotlight. Jonghyun scrolls through his camera and favourites it. It needs some editing, of course. There was the flashback of the medals adorning his idol's stage outfit and the light being a little too bright, but it will do. 

Jonghyun levels his camera up again, apologizing hurriedly when his elbow knocks into the girl next to him.

"Oh my God, Winter Rain?" She asks, and he tilts his head, nodding.

"Hello." He says distractedly as Minhyun puts a microphone to his lips. 

"Oh my God, you're like the most iconic fanboy  _ever."_ She says enthusiastically, and he smiles and thanks her before returning his attention back to Minhyun. He takes a few quick shots, snapping quickly and increasing the F stop has Minhyun starts to dance. His expressions are good today, Jonghyun realises, eyes fixed on the curve of one smiling cheek. He's so into capturing the moment that he fails to see Minhyun look straight into the camera lense and give him a winning smile.

When he goes home to edit, his shriek brings Seongwoo tumbling out of the toilet into their room.

"What is it?" His roommate demands.

"He looked into my camera and  _winked."_ Jonghyun says faintly.

"It's not the first time, Jonghyun." Seongwoo rolls his eyes, and he clicks to the next photo.

"No, he looked at  _me_ and mouthed a thank you." He points to the screen, clicking through the burst shots.

"Well damn." Seongwoo pats his shoulder. "Congratulations. Can I take my shower now?"

 

There's a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. His phone tells him it's twelve in the afternoon.

"What?" He asks blearily. "Seong?"

"Jonghyun, wake up. You have to see this." Seongwoo's voice is urgent and insistent. "You gained two million followers last night and everyone thinks you're Hwang Minhyun's best friend."

"Haha." He plays along. "I'm really tired, Seongwoo-ya. Let me sleep."

He gets a pillow stuffed into his face.

"I'm serious, you nerd." He blinks as his phone is shoved into his face. Taking it, he sits up and puts his prescription glasses on. A click on the Twitter app confirms his follow count of 2.4 million followers, and he blinks in disbelief at the number of messages in his Direct Messages Inbox. 

"You should say something." Seongwoo advises. "Good morning, or something."

"What the heck-" Jonghyun mumbles. He's trending on Twitter  _and_ Naver. A few of his mutuals are laughing at him, and he replies to his cousin Seonho with a "??".

Instantly, a message pops up on the top of the screen.

> **Hwang Minhyun** _@optimushwang_
> 
> Uh, hi. We need to talk.

He drops the phone and screams.

"Shut up!" Seongwoo yells back, jumping off the bed in a hurry. "Are there insects? What is it?"

"He just messaged me." Jonghyun stammers. His roommate leans over to swipe over the notification.

"Damn, he slid into your DMs real quick." He observes. "Oh, he sent another one."

Jonghyun wrangles his phone back from Seongwoo's tight grasp, kicking him in the stomach for stealing his phone again.

> **Hwang Minhyun** _@optimushwang_
> 
> Please?

His hands tremble as he types up a reply.

> **WINTER RAIN**
> 
> _@winterain_mh_
> 
> ok, where?
> 
> **Hwang Minhyun**
> 
> _@optimushwang_
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> My manager can pick you up at three for dinner
> 
> What's your address?

Jonghyun hesitates. While it  _is_ Hwang Minhyun, his mother has always taught him to be wary of strangers - online or not. The phone buzzes again.

> **Hwang Minhyun**
> 
> _@optimushwang_
> 
> Sorry, that was too forward. He can pick you up from the COEX building?
> 
> **WINTER RAIN**
> 
> _@winterrain_mh_
> 
> ok noted

"Dude, you got to be more responsive here." Seongwoo shakes his head in disappointment. "He's never going to make a move on you-"

"No one is making moves on anyone." Jonghyun states calmly, getting off the bed to pick out clothes to wear. "It's just going to be a meeting."

"If you say so." Seongwoo mutters, unconvinced. "By the way, the key rings came last night when you were out. I put them at the side of the desk."

"Thanks." Jonghyun calls from his growing mountain of clothes. 

"Need my help?" Seongwoo sounds like he's hiding a smirk, and he lift his head from the closet. 

"A little?" He asks, and his roommate coos, grabbing at his cheeks and pulling him by the ear out of the way. His protests go unanswered as Seongwoo picks out a white hoodie and leather pants.

"Leather?" He asks, and he nods. "I can't even pull these off!"

"You have killer legs, Jonghyun-ah." His friend chides. "Put them on, I don't care if you have to peel them off after. It's Hwang Minhyun, you have to put in some effort here."

"Sure." He mumbles sarcastically. "I'm going to be overdressed."

"Put these on." Seongwoo repeats. "I'll go get accessories."

Jonghyun scowls, stripping and putting the clothes on. Seongwoo returns from his side of the room soon after, tossing him a black cap and a black choker.

"I'm not going to the club!" He objects, and he rolls his eyes.

"Put these on." He repeats  _again,_ and Jonghyun feels the beginnings of a killer migraine build up at the back of his head. He puts everything on to avoid further torment, and Seongwoo throws him his phone and his bus card.

"Get to COEX." He orders, shoving him out of the door.

 

When Jonghyun reaches, there is a black van in front of the building. A man he recognises as Minhyun's manager leans against the car doors.

"Winter Rain?" The manager checks, then smiles as he nods. "Hi, he's inside."

"Thanks." Jonghyun says as calmly as he can. The manager nods again, then opens the door and ushers him in. He steps into the car and promptly knocks his head against the ceiling.

"Ah!" He yelps, ducking down on instinct. A hand catches his arm before he can sit down on empty space, and he fumbles for a seat. Massaging his head, he thanks the person next to him before realising who he is.

"So, Winter Rain." Hwang Minhyun says, dressed simply in what looks like a white shirt and jeans. He's got no make up on, and his face is bare. "Hi, I'm Minhyun."

"Hi." He says back dazedly. "My name is Jonghyun."

"I know you." Minhyun snaps his fingers. "You were at SOPA, right?"

"Yes, as a dance major." Jonghyun nods. 

"I've seen you dance!" He exclaims, beaming. Jonghyun flushes crimson. "You were really good!"

"Thank you." He says uncomfortably. He left dancing behind a long time ago.

"Hey, do you still dance?" Minhyun inquires politely, and he shakes his head. "What a shame."

"You said you wanted to meet me." Jonghyun tells the floor. "What do you want to say?"

"Straight to business." Minhyun's eyebrows raise, and Jonghyun clenches his hand to prevent himself from combating on the spot. Why had he agreed to this again? He couldn't even meet his eyes, God. "First of all, my fans think that we're good friends because I smiled and waved to you last night. Second, they dug up high school pictures and there's a picture of the both of us next to each other in the cohort picture. Third, I would like to extend my apologies. They seem to have found your address."

"Seongwoo!" Jonghyun gapes, whipping out his phone and sliding the screen open. Minhyun has the decency to look ashamed, sitting back into his seat to wait. He calls.

"Hey, Seongwoo?" He tells him the gist of what's going on, and to stay safe.

 _"You too, man."_ Seongwoo's voice is slightly crackly. _"You shouldn't come home."_

"Where should I go?" 

"You can stay with me, if it's okay with you." Minhyun cuts in, and Seongwoo makes a faint whooping noise into the phone. Jonghyun raises his eyes in disbelief to meet Minhyun's.

 _"Stay with Minhyun."_ He agrees. _"Bye, Jonghyun."_

"Wait-" He manages to make out a question, but Seongwoo hangs up prompt on him. "Oh, God."

"I assume that you'll be staying over today, then?" Minhyun nods to himself, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll tell Aron-hyung."

"I didn't agree..." Jonghyun protests, then closes his mouth, settling back in the seats with a groan. "Nevermind."

 

"Can I see a picture of your sisters?" Minhyun asks later, when they are in the comfort of his three room apartment, then holds up his hands in defense. "I swear I'm not a creep."

"It's cool." He replies, digging out his phone from the depths of his back pocket. Pressing the home button, his phone screen lights up to a picture of the three siblings smiling at the camera.

"They look just like you." Minhyun says in amazement. "Cute."

Jonghyun ignores the flush in his cheeks and tries to convince himself he was just saying that the cheesy lockscreen was cute.

(It doesn't work.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and I shall deliver

"Your boyfriend's here." Seongwoo calls from the doorway, and Minhyun flushes. His friend props the door further open with his hip, showing him the interior of two beds pushed against the wall and a tablet playing what looks like a rerun of Sherlock.

"I'm not... He's not-" He stutters, hands clutching around the plastic bags of takeout. Jonghyun gets off the bed, landing on the floor like a cat with a soft thud. He smiles warmly at him, and Minhyun's heart softens to goo.

"What was that?" Seongwoo asks smugly, and Minhyun looks away from Jonghyun and kicks off his sport shoes to pad into the carpeted room. Jonghyun and Seongwoo have been sharing a room in the University as they finish up their Business majors in their last year. He puts down the food on the little wooden table, looking under the table and finding a keychain with his face on it. 

Jonghyun snatches it from his grasp, looking slightly apologetic.

"Sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"Your face makes good money." Seongwoo swoops in to grab his noodles. "Too bad Jonghyun insists on donating everything to orphanages."

"What?" Minhyun gapes.

"Did you think I was making use of our friendship to make money?" Jonghyun rolls his eyes. 

"You're an actual angel." Minhyun stammers, and Seongwoo chokes.

"Tell us something we don't already know." He deadpans from a mouth filled with food.

"Shut up, Seongwoo-ya." Jonghyun groans, swatting at him with an open arm.

"Only for you, sweetheart." Seongwoo winks greasily, and the both of them rear back in horror and disgust. 

"I do not need to see that again." Minhyun mutters, and Seongwoo scowls at him.

"Ask your boyfriend to leave me alone, Jonghyun-ah." He nudges a toe into Jonghyun's side, squealing when he catches and tickles the sole of his feet. 

"Leave him alone, Minhyun-ah." Jonghyun coaxes, but Minhyun's mind remains fixated on the fact that he hadn't disputed how Seongwoo called them boyfriends. His crush seems to notice at the same time he does, and the both of them look at each other and then away. A light dusting of pink coats Jonghyun's cheeks, and Minhyun clears his throat.

"This is worse than Jihoon trying to confess to Jinyoung." Seongwoo shakes his head, going to the door to slip into his slippers. "I'm going to find Daniel. This is pathetic and awkward. I hope to come back with results, dears."

"Shut up, Seongwoo!" Jonghyun calls after his retreating figure. "Don't forget your keys!"

Minhyun puts his chopsticks down and swallows again.

 _ **"** Because you're an idiot. No, no, no. Don't look like that. Practically everyone is. **"**_ Sherlock scolds, and he bites the inside of his cheek, feeling slightly admonished. Jonghyun fixes his eyes on the tablet, then turns to him.

"I really like you." He starts off quickly, then breaks to a screeching halt. He opens his mouth, then closes it again.

"As a friend?" Minhyun checks.

 _"You lower the IQ of the whole street."_ Sherlock says in disappointment.

"What he said." Jonghyun mutters. "No, I want to date you."

"Okay." Minhyun reaches over to hold his hand. "Does this count?"

Jonghyun looks back at him, and Minhyun thinks he sees stars in his eyes.

"Yeah." His boyfriend grins into his lap, turning back to watch Sherlock be a lazy genius. "It counts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below ♡

**Author's Note:**

> exams end this week I am So Ready
> 
> btw, the Wanna One Fanfiction Awards have begun! the people there asked me to promote so do go over to wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com to nominate your favourite works! idk if my works will apply because *clenches teeth* Jonghyun isn't in Wanna One (i'm joking, of course) but if you do nominate me for anything I would really appreciate it!
> 
> i opened a twitter account so follow me on there!!! my username is @wildflower_kjh and if u tell me who u are in the comments I'll follow u back! :-)


End file.
